conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiris Zemmour
, |ethnic_groups = 80% 20% < |ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |demonym = Tiris Zemmourian |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Mohammed Al Hakim (TSPRP) |leader_title2 = Vice-President |leader_name2 = Moustafa Ibrahim (TSPRP) |leader_title3 = General Secrtary of the Tiris Zemmourian People's Revolutionary Party |leader_name3 = Zayd Hossaini (IIAQ) |leader_title4 = Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly |legislature = Supreme People's Assembly |established_event1 = Republic of Tiris Zemmour |established_event2 = People's Republic |established_date1 = 1950 |established_date2 = 1957 |population_estimate = 13,749,950 |population_estimate_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal = $895.756 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_rank = 53st |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 46.6 |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.741 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_category = |currency = Tiris Zemmourian Dinar |currency_code = TZD |time_zone = |utc_offset = +3 |drives_on = right |cctld = .tz |calling_code = +947}} Tiris Zemmour, officially the People's Republic of Tiris Zemmour , is a country located in the Maghreb region of Africa With an estimated 13.7 million inhabitants as of 2013, it is the world's 23th-most-populous country, and the eighth-most-populous Maghreb country. The country is bordered by Morocco to the north, Algeria and Mali to the east, and Marutania to the south, Its capital city has been Zouérat since its formation Tiris Zemmour was part of the French Empire for over a century, The Tiris Zemmourians fought French rule in the Tiris Zemmour War For Indenpendence, Thereafter,a Republic was proclaimed However durring poverty and an Autocracy under Nabeel Fasal a Revolution broke out deposing Nabeel Fasal as head of state Tiris Zemmour was then unified under a communist government with Ahmed Badr as head of state but remained impoverished and politically isolated. and even attacked By 2000, it had established diplomatic relations with all nations. Since 2000, Vietnam's economic growth rate has been among the highest in the world, and, in 2011, it had the highest Global Growth Generators Index among 11 major economies.Its successful economic reforms resulted in its joining the World Trade Organization History Anicent The Bafours were primarily agriculturalist, and among the first Saharan people to abandon their historically nomadic lifestyle. With the gradual desiccation of the Sahara, they headed south.needed Many of the Berber tribes claimed Yemeni (and sometimes other Arab) origins. There is little evidence to support such claims, but a 2000 DNA study of Yemeni people suggested there might be some ancient connection between the peoples. Other peoples also migrated south past the Sahara to West Africa. In 1076, Moorish Islamic warrior monks (Almoravid or Al Murabitun) attacked and conquered the large area of the ancient Ghana Empire. Over the next 500 years, Arabs overcame fierce resistance from the local population (Berber and non-Berber alike) to dominate Mauritania. Modern On the pretext of a slight to their consul, the French invaded and captured Zouérat in 1830.The conquest of Algeria by the French took some time and resulted in considerable bloodshed. A combination of violence and disease epidemics caused the indigenous Tiris Zemmourian population to decline by nearly one-third from 1830 to 1872 The population of Tiris Zemmour , which stood at about 1.5 million in 1830, reached nearly 11 million in 1960 French policy was predicated on "civilizing" the country Tiris Zemmour social fabric suffered during the occupation: literacy plummeted. During this period, a small but influential French-speaking indigenous elite was formed, made up of Berbers mostly from Kabyles. As a consequence, French government favored the Kabyles. About 80% of Indigenous Schools were constructed for Kabyles. From 1848 until independence, France administered the whole region as an integral part and département of the nation. One of France's longest-held overseas territories, Tiris Zemmour became a destination for hundreds of thousands of European immigrants, who became known as colons and later, as Pied-Noirs. Between 1825 and 1847, 50,000 French people emigrated to Tiris Zemmour .These settlers benefited from the French government's confiscation of communal land from tribal peoples, and the application of modern agricultural techniques that increased the amount of arable land.55 Many Europeans settled in the South and Zourat, and by the early 20th century they formed a majority of the population in both cities Gradually, dissatisfaction among the Muslim population, which lacked political and economic status in the colonial system, gave rise to demands for greater political autonomy, and eventually independence, from France. Tensions between the two population groups came to a head in 1954, when the first violent events of what was later called the War began. Category:Tiris Zemmour